Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 1 \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -\dfrac{17}{50} \times 100\% = -34\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -34\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -34\% \times 100\% = -34 \% $